Expect The Unexpected
by sonxathatbruhgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a young university student, who works at her Aunt's strip club. She is a bartender along with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari.A strange man keeps visiting the club to stare at her little did she know he was Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of the club.
1. Chapter One

_A/N: Hiii guys.So I'm doing a new story.It's a SasuSaku.I will try my very best to write an amazing story for them.Please review and comment._

**Chapter One**

A young women make her way towards her job.It was pretty late at night so she had to be careful.Her name was Sakura Haruno.She wasn't scared or anything.Her aunt,Anko taught her self defense.She has peach skin,with a slender body,bubblegum pink hair and big emerald eyes.Her overall loom suited her.She was beautiful.She was studying at the University of Medicine,but she also neede cash her mange her needs.So her aunt offered her a job at the club.It wasn't really Sakura's scene but it paid well.

"Heyy guys.How you doing?"Sakura asked as she walked into the club.She saw Hinata,Tenten and Ino there.It looks like Temari shift didn't start until late.

"Hiii Sakura."

"Hey Sak."

"Hey Forehead is finally here."

Sakura got annoyed with Ino's nickname for her.But she has grown used to it.And plus she calls her Ino-Pig so it's a win-win situation.

"Its nice to see you too,Ino-Pig"

Ino turned her head away from Sakura.Insluted.They got along very well even though it seemed like they were enemies.They were all like bff's.

Ino had blonde hair,blue eyes and pale like skin.She wear a purple tank top with a mini-skirt and black heels.In all fairness,Ino looked stunning.She was currently dating Sai.He's another bartender at the club.They've been dating for 2 and a half years now.

"I like your outfit Sakura.You look so cute.Hopefully tonight you'll see that guy who's been firlting with you lately." Tenten winked at her.She has brown eyes,peach skin and a petite body.She was also in a relationship with Neji Hyuga,Hinata's cousin.

Hinata was on the shy side.She could have conversations with everyone but she's never really dated before.She is pale skinned,with pupil-less eye lavend coloured and midnight blue hair.She has been crushing on Naruto Uzamki for many years.Naruto Uzamki was a famous for his movies and singing career.

Hinata always dressed simple but it made her look perfect.She wear skinny jeans with a liliac shirt that said "**Queens**".

"Well, I gues we better get to work.Hinata can you come and help me with the tables please?"Sakura asked as she took of her coat to reveal her outfit fully.She wear a pencil skirt with a red shirt and black heels.

Her mind wondered to this mysterious man who came to visit the bar every Friday.He would always stare at her but it didn't make her feeel uneasy.

'Maybe he'll come again' she thought and went back to work.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N : I'm sorry I haven't been updating on time but don't worry I'm back and hopefully you guys will like my stories. Keep reviewing and commenting.

**_Chapter Two_**

" Hey Dobe!! Get your ass down here. We're going be late for the club. " Sasuke shouted as he waited for his childhood best friend to finish getting dressed.

"Alright,alright you Teme. I'm coming. I'm wondering what's gotten you in such a hurry. " Naruto rushed down the stairs of his house and meet Sasuke at the door. They both wear causal while Sasuke had a theme of black and white, Naruto used an orange T-shirt(nothing to flashy).

" Well let's go Dobe. " Sasuke and Naruto got into a car and the driver took them to the club. Upon them arriving many girls began to scream and shout their names in hopes of getting their attention. Sasuke and Naruto were no ordinary men. They were both famous for their own talents, Sasuke for making good business decides and Naruto for his movies and singing. They both make millions of dollars every year which caused them a lot of attention from women.

"Sasuke, Please take me!!!! "

"Naruto, Marry me!!! "

" God damn!! " Sasuke groaned as Naruto and him pushed his way into the club.

"Well, we're finally here. Where's that beautiful lady that been catching your attraction? " said Naruto looking around eagerly. Sasuke hned and he heard Naruto say that. But to be quiet honest yes, there has been a special girl getting his attention. She didn't swoon over him and she didn't seem to be obessed with him. She probably didn't even know who he was but that was all about to change.

**_In The Club _**

" Alright ladies, gather around. " Anko said getting all the girls attention. " We have a couple special guests to night so I want you to be on your best behavior. " All the ladies nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways.

" Hey, Sak who do you think they are? " asked Hinata a little curious as to who Anko was talking about

" Honestly, Hina I hope they won't try anything stupid because I'll kill their ass. " Sakura has grown pretty used to men coming up to her, asking her on dates but she always declined. What really annoyed was when they decide to touch her, that really mad her mad. She wasn't the only one like that.

" Yeah, hopefully because I've had enough of that. It makes me feel uncomfortable. " Hinata felt a shiver down her spine just saying these words and thinking of past experiences.

Soon the club was open and people poured in. Drinks was all around and dancers were everywhere. The bar got pretty busy and the girls were working over-time.

" Sakura, Hinata come here please. " They both walked towards Anko as she called them.

" Our special guests have arrived and they are in the VIP section. I need you two to serve them their drinks because the others are a little busy. Sakura you have to get his drinks from the bar and Hinata you can go right up to the booth and pour the drink for him. "

The VIP section?? Neither of them have ever been there before. That is where famous celebrities come to enjoy their time, they each take separate rooms as to have privacy.

" Welcome, get to it girls "

Sakura and Hinata looked at one another and got to work. Sakura went up to the bar and asked for the VIP's drinks and placed it on the tray. She walked up the steps towards the VIP booth and knocked.

" Come in. " She heard a voice say and opened the door. What she saw shocked her. The strange man who had been watching her was in the VIP booth. Many women surrounded him as he sat on the sofa. He must be a very famous man in order for women to flock towards him like this. She got over her shocked reaction and served him the drinks.

" Sir, I have brought your drinks. Is there anything else I can get for you? " Sakura asked politely.

" Yes, there is something else you can help with with. " As the strange man said that he stood up and walked over to Sakura.

" I'd like to know what a pretty lady such as yourself is doing in a place like this? "

God the way he said these words it sounded so sexy the way the rolled off his tongue however, she had to be a professional.

" I work here Sir to help me get my degree. "

" Hmm... that's very interesting. Tell me another thing umm.. what's your name young lady? "

"Sakura, Sir " Sakura did not know where this man was getting at but she didn't mind his tone.

" Do you have a boyfriend? " Sakura blushed at the question. She has never had a boyfriend due to her bullying during childhood. Children would tease her about her forehead which would lead to her opening a can of ass whipping on their ass but as time went by she grow tired of defending herself and decided to focus on school. But there were instances where she had developed a few crush but they never went anywhere. They would always play games or either only wanted her for one thing so she gave up.

" No Sir, I've never had a boyfriend. "

" That's good, very good indeed. " The strange said as he now stood behind her.

" Now, everyone get out. " he said. All the other girls that were in the booth left the lounge rather unhappily.

" Now, that we are alone. I'd like to spend some time with a lady such as yourself. So..." He moved away from her and sat back of the sofa.

" Come sit right here. " He said as he patted his lap for Sakura to take a seat.

" No Sir, I can't do that. I have to get back to work or my boss would be really angry. Please excuse me..." Sakura said as she turned around and as she was about to open the door he said

" What your boss would be really angry to know is that you young lady are not following the owner of this club order's. "

Sakura turned suddenly and the thoughts in her head started to piece things together.

" Yes, Sakura Haruno. I am the owner of this club. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I believe that we will have a great relationship together. "


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N : Hiiii everyone. So for those who are reading my story I'm actually writing NaruHina scenes. But this is not a NaruHina, this is a SasuSaku. I'll focus more of my chapters on them. Keep reviewing and thank you for the love. See you soon!!!_

**Chapter Three**

Sakura and Hinata looked at one another and got to work.

Hinata walks up the stairs to the VIP section. She stops at a door and knocks to let the special guest know that she have arrived.

" Come in. " She opened the door and was face-to-face with her long-time crush, Naruto Uzmaki.

" Good evening, sir. I will be serving you today. What would you like to have? " Hinata asked politely.

" I'd like you to pour me some vodka. "

" Yes, Of course sir."

She walked to the table and poured the drink. She added ice and presented it to Naruto.

" Thank you, Miss...What s your name young lady? "

" Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. "

Naruto begins to look Hinata up and down. She was a beautiful women, pretty eyes and a stunning figure. She also appeared to be shy judging by the way she blushed under his graze.

" You're a beautiful women, Hinata. "

" Thank you, sir. "

" Please stop calling me sir. Just call me by my namme please, Hinata. " She nodded her head.

After a while of silence, Naruto took this beautiful creature in. She is different from all the other women he has met. She didn't immediately try to seduce him or bag about being his number one fan. He wanted to have a little fun with her to see how she would react.

" If that is all, I will be leaving now. Enjoy your drink. "

Hinata says and she turns to leave but feels something grab her hand and stop her. She turns to see that Naruto is holding her hand. She blushs and tries to break free from his grip which only tightens.

She looks up at him and Naruto smirks.

" I don't want you to leave just yet Hinata. "

" Sorry. What else do you need? " Hinata was trying her hardest to forget how close he was to her.

" Well Hinata, I was wondering if you have a boyfriend by any chance. "

" No I don't. "

" Don't worry, that's all about to change. "

As she was about to ask him what he means, he kisses her. Her eyes widen in shock and she slowly gives in to him. Naruto smiles and moves his hands to her waist to pull her closer to him. She moves her hands into his hair and the kiss becomes more heated until Hinata realises what she is doing. They break the kiss.

" I'm sorry but I have to leave. "

She rushes out the door and down the stairs. She tries to steady her breathing. She just kissed Naruto Uzamki.

Naruto on the other hand was surprised she left. The kiss was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He knew he would be seeing more of her in the future but now he sits down and enjoys his drink plotting ways to get his Hime all to himself.


End file.
